


Mega-Sharknado vs Squidipus rex

by Foxinator



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxinator/pseuds/Foxinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's pretty sure he's found the latest movie classic. Gen. Set during/around Season Nine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mega-Sharknado vs Squidipus rex

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A 100-word drabble for Tigriswolf's prompt at Comment-Fic, "Mega-Sharknado vs. Squidipus rex!"

"It's called  _Mega-Sharknado vs. Squidipus rex!_ " Xander announces, displaying the movie times for the rest of the group to see.

He is met by three frowns and Dawn's expression of cautious interest.

"Um," says Willow, one of the frowners, "I'm not sure it's a good place for a Scooby meeting…"

"Or anyone with a brain not already liquefied by that sort of rot," Spike comments.

"Hey," says Xander, "just because you were around when  _Citizen Kane_ hit the market doesn't mean you can mock the next generation of classics."

"Like  _Jaws 4,_ " agrees Buffy, her frown shifting to a smirk.


End file.
